1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling a progress of a game by displaying a player character on a display screen of a display device and controlling an action of the player character displayed on the display screen in accordance with a player's operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various kinds of so-called role playing games (RPG; that is, a game in which a player plays a role of a character in a game world and, achieves a predetermined object while enjoying a process that the character grows through various experiences) have been proposed.
In the RPG, generally, a player character acting in accordance with a player's operation wins a battle against an enemy character, impeding the achievement of the predetermined object, and thereby the player gains various benefits such as an experiential value.
In not only the RPG, but also other types of video games, some kinds of benefits are given to the player character when predetermined conditions are fulfilled. For example, there is a video game in which the number of predetermined characters is increased or a player character becomes in an invincible state. Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-000354, for example, discloses a video game in which, in a battle scene against an enemy character, points accumulate on a gauge, and the like, each time an attack by a player character hits the enemy character, and some kinds of benefits, such as an ability for using a special technique, is given to the player character when the points reach a fixed level.
However, in the video game described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-000354, because the benefits which the player character is given are oversimplified, and the player can previously know what kinds of benefits are given, a player may lose his/her interests in the game.